<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shorts from tumblr by localmanghoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497575">Shorts from tumblr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe'>localmanghoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Creampie, Crying, Degradation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filming, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:25:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these are just some shorts/ promps from tumblr that I thought id put here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>“Fuck off!”</strong></li>
<li><strong>“I’m the one in charge here, silly girl/boy.”</strong></li>
<li><strong>“You either cum now, or not at all.”</strong></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“<strong>Fuck Off</strong> Michael! This is my team and they follow my orders,” you shouted, loud enough for the entire office to hear.</p><p>Michael had made some last-minute changes to your team’s tasks without consulting you, putting you behind schedule. And now he was blaming you for the slight delay in the apocalypse.</p><p>He could see the whole office trying to peak and hear the argument. Michael was raging, your outburst could undermine him in front of those that should be kissing the ground he walked on.</p><p>Before you could finish talking, he grabbed your jaw open with his glove clad hands. He pulled you closer by your hair, glaring into your eyes, his own flashing black. He pursed his lips and spat into your open mouth. In front of the whole office. It was silent and everyone was staring at you. No one would ever take you seriously ever again.</p><p>“<strong>I’m the one in charge here, silly girl.</strong> I know your brain leaked out of your cunt a few months ago, but there must be something in there other than elevator music. Whatever is in there, use it,” he spat at you again.</p><p>Not paying any attention to those watching or your tears, he pulled you by the hair into his private office. Throwing you onto the desk, ass up.</p><p>“Now pet, what do you have to say for yourself hmm?”</p><p>“I – I’m sorry mister Langdon,” you whined.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry mister Langdon,” he mocked, pitching up his voice. “Sorry won’t cut it today.” He pulled your skirt off and ripped your panties away, exposing your leaking cunt to him.</p><p>He ran his fingers through your folds, “Disgusting, you really are braindead huh? All you can think about is ways to have my cock inside you and nothing else.”</p><p>You whimpered at his words.</p><p>“Be quiet! I don’t want to hear a sound!” he smacked your ass, making you bite your tongue to keep all noises at bay.</p><p>He continued to spank you until your flesh was bright red. You were crying, from the pain and the need to have him inside you.</p><p>“It looks like fucking you senseless has made you forget who I am,” he unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out. He ran it along your folds, but never entering. You tried to shimmy your hips to get him to enter, but he stopped, pulling you up by the hair, <strong>“You either cum now, like this, or not at all.”</strong></p><p>He pulled you cheeks apart, watching himself slide over your wetness, providing a little stimulation but not enough. You could feel your walls clench around nothing, but it just wasn’t enough. He was getting closer; you could tell by his speed.</p><p>He put just the tip in, making you think he was about to fuck you; instead he came just inside you. “easy clean-up,” he said.</p><p>“I didn’t get to…” you tried to beg.</p><p>“Shut up you had your chance, now get the fuck out of office and go apologise to the staff outside,” he ordered. You pulled your skirt down, his cum already leaking down your thighs, and began to leave the office in a daze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong> “Don’t test me.”</strong></li>
<li><strong> “Get on your knees.”</strong></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Michael’s hand gripped your hair, pulling you up to make eye contact, <strong>“Don’t test me Y/N,”</strong> he bit out.</p><p>“Fuck you Michael, Let go of me, I have better things to do today than sit and look pretty in that damn meeting,” you seethed.</p><p>You had been arguing all day, just one stupid thing after another. Now Michael wanted you to attend some boring meeting about the outposts, and you’d much rather go shopping or take a nap.</p><p>“You’ve been acting like a little brat all day! You’re going to be in the room one way or another.”</p><p>He dragged you into the empty meeting room. You tried your hardest to drag your heels so he would let go, but he was a man on a mission.</p><p>He dragged the chair out at the head of the table. <strong>“Get on your knees,”</strong> he ordered.</p><p>You stared him down. What the hell was he thinking the meeting would start in five minutes.</p><p>He lightly tapped your cheek, a warning. “Don’t make me repeat myself or the consequences will be far worse.”</p><p>You reluctantly got under the table, waiting to see what he would do next.</p><p>He sat down on the chair, pulling himself Infront of you. He started to unbuckle his belt, pulling his cock out.</p><p>“Since you have nothing useful to say, this is a better use for that mouth of yours,” he gripped your jaw hard enough for you to open your mouth. Using your hair to manoeuvre you over his dick and pushing you down. He moaned as you gagged, your eyes welling up with tears.</p><p>“Keep quiet and stay there,” he said as he thrust up into your mouth one final time, the door opening to signify the beginning of the meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong> “I’ll take you against that fucking wall if I have too.”</strong></li>
</ol><p>Michael was frustrated.</p><p>Planning the end of times was harder than he thought it would be. It seemed that all his staff were incompetent, unable to listen to basic instructions. The two cokeheads next door were also no help.</p><p>Worst of all was you, their little lab assistant.</p><p>You had been teasing your boss/ boyfriend all day. Your short skirt and your little ‘yes sirs’ were driving him up the wall. He had gotten a flash of your red panties in the meeting today; unable to do anything in the middle of barking orders.</p><p>On top of that, you had the nerve to just leave the room with everybody else, chatting away with Tweedledum and Tweedle-dee about some filtration system. He couldn’t stop you as you left, having been pulled aside by some investor. He spent the entire conversation thinking about the little lacy set you wore underneath your uniform. Thinking about it now made him snap his pen.</p><p>He was going to have to find you.</p><p>////</p><p>You were nowhere to be found. Not in the lab. Not in the canteen. Not even in the break room.</p><p>He knew you were still on site; he drove you here and the car was still there.</p><p>He finally spotted you on the way back to his office. Marching up to you and pinning you against the wall by your neck.</p><p>You looked at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“where do you think you’re running off to little rabbit?” he seethed.</p><p>You gulped and replied, “I’m heading back to my lab, Sir.”</p><p>He hummed as he lifted your skirt up, snapping the waistband of your panties.</p><p>“and what makes you think I’ll let you do that?” he said, as he slid his fingers over your clothed core.</p><p>“S -SIR you can’t do that here,” you panicked, the sensation of his fingers starting a fire in your belly.</p><p>“Oh?” he raised his eyebrow. Tightening his grip on your neck, he slipped his fingers inside your core.</p><p><strong>“I’ll take you against this fucking wall if I have to</strong>,” he spat.</p><p>This wall in question sat at the crossroad of the busiest hallways at Kineros robotics. Anyone could see you getting fingered by the big bad Antichrist here.</p><p>“You weren’t so shy in the meeting room, spreading your legs were anyone could have seen.”</p><p>He pulled his fingers out just as you were about to cum, making you whine.</p><p>“Get to my office, your clearly lacking workplace discipline and need to suffer some consequences.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong> “We’re in a bathtub!”</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>Terrorising the residents in outpost 3 was a taxing job to say the least. Michael with his psychological torture and paperwork, you with your vague answers for those fighting for their lives.</p><p>You both needed to relax and there was no better way to do so than a nice warm bath.</p><p>The bathroom had been set up with nice scented candles, enveloping the room in a soft glow.</p><p>“What’s this my love?” asked Michael, hugging you from behind.</p><p>“I thought it would be nice to relax tonight, ease those stiff muscles from sitting at the desk all day,” you replied.</p><p>You sunk into the water with a sigh. The water easing the ache in your muscles.</p><p>You closed your eyes and leaned back on Michael’s chest, feeling his warmth, relaxing you further.</p><p>You felt him shift behind you. His fingers tracing shapes over your body. His hands reached your breasts, lightly trailing over your nipples, making you gasp.</p><p>Opening your eyes, you looked up to him, “Michael, <strong>we’re in a bathtub!”</strong></p><p>He raised his eyebrow at you, before bringing his fingers to your folds. “And?”</p><p>“It’ll make a mess!” you whined.</p><p>He wasn’t listening. Using his magic to face you, pulling you into his lap. He gripped your hips, pulling you onto his cock, making you both groan. “I really don’t care, that’s what the greys are for.”</p><p>His mouth latched onto your nipple and he thrust up into you, water spilling onto the floor. You gripped his shoulders, setting a slow pace for the night. Tonight, was about relaxing.</p><p>The bathroom echoed with your moans and the sound of the water splashing on the floor.</p><p>“Its been so long since I’ve been inside you like this, since I’ve felt your warmth around me,” he moaned.</p><p>He captured you lips in a searing kiss, the coil in your belly snapping, moaning into each other’s mouths. You pressed your foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes as the aftershocks died down.</p><p>“The floor is soaked Michael.”</p><p>He just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>“You’re fucking hot when you cry.”</strong></li>
<li><strong>“On all fours, right now!”</strong></li>
<li><strong>“Do you like it when they watch?”</strong></li>
<li><strong>“Put on a show for them, baby.”</strong></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Michael Langdon, the infamous boy wonder had temporarily moved to your school. Robichaux was your sacred space, and now it was being invaded by the blue-eyed devil.</p><p>He had seemed to make his way through the students of both schools, one wink from him and the whole classroom would swoon. It was like a terrible teen movie that you were forced to watch at gun point.</p><p>There’d always be someone crying in the hallway over Michael saying something or leaving them after getting bored. Sometimes girls and boys alike would limp into classroom, everyone giving them knowing looks. It was quite funny actually and it kept you entertained.</p><p>You never spoke to him much. Never sharing a social group or any classes. His dorm was at the other side of the school too, keeping you out of each other’s way. This was done by the staff intentionally as the pair of you had the tendency to fight a lot. Throwing insults, ruining spells and there was a fist fight once too. Your timetables ensured you wouldn’t clash after you had ruined each other’s healing potions, sending a toxic gas through the floor leading to an evacuation of the whole school.</p><p>Even then that didn’t stop the little comments made when passing each other, ‘little witch bitch’ would be met with ‘D-list warlock’. Staff glaring at you to ensure another fight wouldn’t break out.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, he shared a room with your twin brother. He would be there for any conversation you wanted to have with your sibling, always hanging around and trying to annoy you.</p><p>“If you learned to do Concilium you could talk to him without me having to see your face,” Michael interupped your conversation with your brother.</p><p>“You don’t own the library Langdon, also aren’t you supposed to be getting reamed somewhere?”</p><p>“I’m the one that does the reaming actually, maybe you should test it out too,” he replied.</p><p>“I genuinely do not care. Now fuck off.” You flipped him off and turned back to discuss new family drama with your brother.</p><p>How dare you ignore him like that. He was your future supreme and deserved your respect. Why were you the hardest person to bring to your knees? Every other person in this building had begged for his cock, even for him to glance at him. But not you, you wouldn’t even give him water if he was thirsty in a desert.</p><p>He would find a way to have you at his beck and call.</p><p>////</p><p>Your mother sent a package for you and your twin, so you made your way to his room to drop it off. You knocked and the door opened by itself.</p><p>“Hey mama sent us some…” your brother wasn’t there, only Michael reclined on his bed in his boxers.</p><p>“I’ll just leave this here, tell him it’s from mother.” The door slammed shut when you turned to leave. You tried to pull it open, but it wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“What the fuck Michael? Let me out!”</p><p>He got up from the bed and made his way towards you, leaning close enough for your noses to touch, “No.”</p><p>You used your telekinesis to slam him into his bed. Turning, you prepared yourself to kick the door down. An unknown force stopped you, pulling you back and onto your knees in front of Michael.</p><p>“What is your problem you freak,” you screamed at him.</p><p>He slapped you in retaliation, the sting indicated that there was a mark on your face. Tears started to well up in your eyes. “You talk far too much, Little witch bitch. I like you so much when you’re quiet. You know you’re actually quite easy on the eyes.”</p><p>You grimaced as he yanked your hair. “let me go.”</p><p>“Hmm, I will, but not yet. We have the whole night,” he grinned down at you, removing his boxers. His cock sprung out, red and achingly hard, he was getting off on this already. He used his magic to hold your hands behind your back, “Open wide and don’t bite,” he ordered.</p><p>You didn’t open your mouth, glaring at him. He slapped the other side of your face, forcing his cock into your mouth when you gasped. He pushed at far as he could, making you gag, and rested there for a moment, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in satisfaction. He started to thrust into your mouth, fucking it and paying no attention to your comfort. <strong>“You’re fucking hot when you cry,” </strong>he groaned out. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, your mascara running down your face.</p><p>In the blur of your tears you almost missed him pull his phone out, putting the camera on you. He was filming himself fucking your mouth and for some sick reason, it made you throb.</p><p>“Be a good little witch and take your top off for me.”</p><p>You didn’t move, so he pushed himself all the way down your throat and pinched your nose, stopping you from breathing. “hurry up. You don’t want to explain why you were found passed out now do you?”</p><p>You unbuttoned your top with shaky hands, throwing it off to the side. “Bra too, hurry up.” You reluctantly followed.</p><p>He let go of your nose and pulled out, letting you breath. His cock was coated in your saliva. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, like the bitch you are,” he cooed. Your face hurt form all the abuse, but you opened your mouth the best you could. He looked at you through the camera and groaned at the sight. Giving himself a few final strokes, he shot out thick ropes on your face and chest, finishing off on your tongue.</p><p>You were covered in his essence and he had never felt this satisfaction before. Looking at you through the camera, he used his hand to rub his cum further into and around your face and chest, pinching your nipples while he was at it. “Look at the camera, you look fucking disgusting.” Your glassy eyes through the lens had him hard again.</p><p>“Get on the bed, <strong>on all fours, right now!</strong>” he barked, using your hair to yank you up.</p><p>You followed his instructions. He stood behind you, flipping your skirt up and teasing you through your soaked panties. He ripped them off you, using his hand to spread your folds for the camera, “you’re so fucking wet from this. It’s really gross,” he slipped two large fingers into your wet hole, squeezing around him at his comments. <strong>“Do you like it when they watch? </strong>Do you want me to send this to everyone, so they can see how desperate you are?<strong>”</strong></p><p>“N-No please don’t,” you cried. He pulled his fingers out with a wet ‘pop’ that the camera would hear.</p><p>“Turn around and look at me,” he was holding his fingers out for you to lick clean. You looked at him and the camera, swirling your tongue around him and tasting yourself on his fingers.</p><p>He made you turn back around and used his magic to hold the camera up. He spread your cheeks and spat on your cunt, before slowly easing himself into you, making a show of it for the camera. You both moaned when he bottomed out. He didn’t give you time to adjust, setting a fast pace. “I’m going to break you.”</p><p>The camera moved in front of you now, Michael using your hair to hold you upright as he thrust up into you. <strong>“Put on a show for them, baby.”</strong></p><p>You moaned at his actions and words, “Show them what a whore you are for me, letting the blue-eyed devil split you in half on camera huh?”</p><p>He pulled you in for a wet kiss, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. You could feel yourself get closer and Michael brought his had down to rub your clit.</p><p>“Are you going to cum for me huh? Gonna cum for your next supreme.”</p><p>All you could do was nod, words having left your brain ages ago. One final flick of his wrist and your orgasm came crashing over you. Your walls squeezing Michael into his second release for the night. You were catching your breath as he pulled out, bringing the camera back to his hands and showing the mixture of your fluids dripping out of you.</p><p>He held your chin to make eye contact with him, “You don’t want anyone to see this right?”</p><p>You nodded. It would ruin you if anyone got wind of this, let alone see the whole thing was on camera, the whole witch and warlock population did not need to know what you were into.</p><p>“You’re going to be a good girl for me then. Do whatever I say, follow my orders and this stays between us. One more mean look from you or another jibe from across the hall and I’m sending this to everyone. Got it?”</p><p>“Y-yes Michael,” you nodded, there was nothing you could do at this point, you’d do anything to keep your reputation. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead, putting you under a sleeping spell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Are you blushing? Gross</strong>.” With F&amp;R!Michael?</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that you hated your new boss. You hated your old ones too, but this one took the cake. Luckily the feeling seemed to be mutual, the pair of you staying out of each other’s way.</p><p>It was a blessing, meaning that his meddling in your lab would be kept to a minimal. All other lab leaders constantly complained about Michael breathing down their necks, but he never even entered your floor, shouting orders over the intercom instead, orders that you would often ignore. He knew you did but seemed to do nothing about it.</p><p>////</p><p>You spent most of the afternoon reclined at your desk and relaxing with your friend, all in the guise of a meeting.</p><p>Lucy looked up from her game of candy crush, “Hey. Fuck, marry, kill with Jeff, Mutt and Michael? Realistically not like as a joke. If your life depended on it,” she emphasised the last bit by leaning in closer.</p><p>You swallowed your last bite and put your chopsticks down, thinking about it properly.</p><p>“Hmm. Realistically? I’d fuck Jeff, if you look past the bowl cut, he’s actually not that bad looking.”</p><p>“Oh, I get you, I can see it actually,” she nodded in reply.</p><p>“No offence, I know he’s your boyfriend and all, but I’d kill Mutt. I’d rather that than sleep with your man, you know?”</p><p>“You know what Y/N? I want to kill him too sometimes. But that does mean you’d have to marry Michael though,” she pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah I know but he’s the best of a bad bunch. He’s easy on the eyes and he’s rolling in it. If the noises coming from his office mean anything, I’m sure his dick game is alright too,” you finished, slapping her hand away from your mochi.</p><p>You looked up to see your boss halfway through the door, his face dusted pink.</p><p>You raised your brow, <strong>“Are you blushing? Gross,” </strong>making a gagging noise at him.</p><p>He glared at Lucy and she scrambled out the room, not wanting to become incinerated object no.78.</p><p>He locked the door behind him and began to walk towards you. “I wouldn’t want to marry someone who couldn’t follow basic instructions, had no respect for her boss or any basic work ethic.”</p><p>“Stop hanging around my office then,” you rolled you eyes and turned your computer on for the first time in the day.</p><p>He sat down in front of you, putting his feet up on the table. When you looked up to shout at him, he was eating the last piece of mochi.</p><p>“I was saving that.”</p><p>His mouth and fingers were covered in powdered sugar. “It’s my office,” he made a show of licking his mouth clean. He looked intensely at the sugar on his fingers. You opened your mouth to say something but were silenced by Michael shoving his fingers in your mouth and making you gag.</p><p>“Lick them clean Y/N, this might be the only thing you’re good at.”</p><p>You moved to bite, but he shoved his fingers further back and slapped you, “Do not bite the hand that feeds Y/N, follow my orders for once and you might get dessert,” he finished the sentence by grabbing his hardening length through his trousers.</p><p>You began to work your tongue around his fingers, getting a moan out of him.</p><p>You hoped you were going to be paid overtime today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>A kiss that is leading to more but is interrupted by a third party.</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>You sighed feeling the gentle breeze on your walk to Langdon castle. It was a warm afternoon, bringing out the perfume of the flowers you carried up with you.</p><p>Officially, you were here to deliver the weekly order of Verbenas Lady Langdon made. Personally, you were here for the blue-eyed stable boy.</p><p>You handed off the flowers at the delivery entrance, frowning at the fact that you hadn’t caught a glimpse of Jim today. You would probably have to wait another week to see him again.  </p><p>Suddenly, you were yanked behind the stables, hidden from view.</p><p>“Jim! Don’t scare me like that,” you chided.</p><p>“Sorry, I had to be quick just in case anyone saw you,” he pouted. You couldn’t stay mad at him for too long.</p><p>You looked at each other and started to giggle, trying your hardest to stay quiet, you didn’t want anyone to hear you, especially his older brother, Richard.</p><p>Trying to regain your composure, you noticed that the burn around his eye had started to improve. Without thinking, you held his face, lightly stroking your thumb over the burn.</p><p>“It seems to be getting better Jimmy,” you pointed out, your voice coming out softly.</p><p>“It is,” he whispered.</p><p>You finally made full eye contact, taking in the shapes of each other’s faces. His lips looked so soft; he was thinking the same about you.</p><p>Without thinking, the pair of you leaned in, your lips finally meeting. Jim sighed softly; he had waited so long for this.</p><p>Like a flame, the intensity just grew. Jim had pushed you against the wall, his hands roaming your back and sides, trying to feel every inch of you.</p><p>You finally had to pull away for air, looking at each other breathlessly. His freckled cheeks were flushed red, you mouth was wet from the kiss. You grinned at each other, both anticipating more.</p><p>Jim leaned in for another kiss but stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“JIM?” a deep voice shouted. “JAMES MASON WHERE ARE YOU?” the voice continued. It must have been his brother.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Y/N, but we will have to continue this another time. If my brother sees us, I’m afraid he might hurt you,” he spoke frantically.</p><p>You nodded in response.</p><p>“Take that path through there, it will keep you out of his sights but get you straight onto the main road,” he instructed, Richards voice was getting closer.</p><p>“Jim, please stay safe,” you begged, fearing what else could happen to the boy.</p><p>He nodded in response and kissed the hand that had caressed his scar just a few moments earlier. You quickly leaned up, giving him a quick peck on his eye, then on his lips, reluctantly parting away from him.</p><p>He gently pushed you in the direction of the path. You jogged towards the treeline it led to, looking back just before you disappeared, blowing one more kiss to the boy before fleeing the scene, hoping to see him again soon.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>31. "who gave you that?"</strong>
</p><p>Michael had been giving you the silent treatment all week, paying more attention to his work than to you. You knew he was busy, at a critical time in his life, but it still hurt. So, you decided to pay a visit to Rodeo Drive that morning.</p><p>You walked into the office, lunch in hand, not expecting today to be any different. You didn’t expect Michael to notice your presence today either.</p><p>You had your hair freshly blow-dried that morning. Your heels were new, the red lacquer still unblemished. Your tailored blazer-dress was low cut, prefect to show off the new diamond choker you had treated yourself with.</p><p> It glimmered in the fluorescent lighting of the lab, catching everybody’s eye.</p><p>Including Michael’s. Rendering him speechless in the middle of the conversation he was having.  He watched you flip your hair over your shoulder, before you entered his blacked-out office with the lunch you had brought.</p><p>Michael clenched his hands, crumpling the blueprint he was holding. He shot a quick glare to Jeff and Mutt, salivating at the vision that had just walked through. Without a word, he followed you.</p><p>////</p><p>You were still unpacking your bag when Michael came in.</p><p>He stood behind you, running his fingers through your hair before lightly tugging.</p><p>You moaned lightly, before chiding him, “be careful, I just got it done,” you craned your neck slightly, making eye contact.</p><p>Michael only raised his brow, before tugging harder, bringing you back to his chest and exposing your neck.</p><p>The choker taunted him. he had never seen it before. The idea that someone else had given it to you made his blood boil.</p><p><strong>“Who gave you that?”</strong> he growled.</p><p>It took a moment, but it finally clicked. Michael was jealous. You smiled at him, hoping to push his buttons, to get revenge for his behaviour all week.</p><p>You bat your lashes, “why does it matter? Its on my neck, not yours.”</p><p>His hand travelled up your breastbone, before lightly gripping your neck, you sighed at the contact.</p><p>“This neck, belongs to me,” his grip got tighter. “Therefore, anything that decorates it, also belongs to me,” he snarled out. You tried your hardest to not lick your lips in anticipation.</p><p>You shifted a little, feeling hardness at your backside. He hissed at the deliberate contact.</p><p>His free hand moved to the buttons of your dress. “Now, are you going to tell me who you got it from.”</p><p>You shivered at the cool air hitting your skin, you were only wearing your panties underneath.</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” you whispered.</p><p>He let go of you completely, before pulling the blazer off, and turning you to face him. He ‘tsk’ed at the sight of you being bare underneath. The necklace just bringing more attention to your breasts.</p><p>“Were you planning for the whole office to be unproductive today?”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you can’t keep focused on your work, Mr. Langdon,” you sassed back.</p><p>He pushed you down on your knees, blocked by the desk behind you.</p><p>“I’m going to deal with that bratty mouth of yours first,” he began to unbuckle his belt, “and then you can give me an honest answer Miss. Y/N.”</p><p>The sight of his leaking cock made your mouth water. It had been a whole week without you even being able to see it.</p><p>He pumped it in his hand a little, smearing the excess pre-cum on your face.</p><p>“Open,” he ordered, tapping your lip with the tip.</p><p>You kissed the tip, before opening your mouth slowly, really testing his patience.</p><p>His raised his brow at your slow pace, “Well, c’mon then, you know what to do.”</p><p>You huffed, before licking a long stripe from the base to the tip. A long moan coming from the antichrist’s mouth.</p><p>Michael had enough of your teasing. He grabbed your fresh hair into a ponytail, before pushing himself all the way in. Resting there as he watched your eyes water, your muffled groans around him feeling like heaven.</p><p>Michaels pace could only be described as skull-fucking, as he constantly hit the back of your throat. It didn’t take long for him to start twitching in your mouth.</p><p>He pulled out just before you expected him to cum. pumping a few times, before cumming on your neck and chest with a loud groan, all over your new necklace.</p><p> “Maybe I should let you go outside with that new ‘pearl necklace’ I gave you.”</p><p>You finally looked down and groaned in annoyance, “Michael, I just bought it this morning and you’ve already ruined it”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one, now get on the desk”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>"you were my dream come true but turns out you're a fucking nightmare too."</strong></li>
<li><strong>"there's just no pleasing you, is there?"</strong></li>
</ol><p>Michael had been off with you recently. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you felt it.</p><p>His replies were short and snippy, it felt like the sound of your voice agitated him.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. Two nights in a row you had cried yourself to sleep. He didn’t know, he wasn’t home on time anyway, always spending extra hours at his office.</p><p>Maybe you were overthinking it. It could have been your own past self-esteem issues bothering you. With that in mind, you made your way to his office after work, his favourite coffee and pastries in hand.</p><p>You greeted the receptionist with a smile and made your way to the top floor.</p><p>Your knock at the door was met with a sigh and a snippy ‘come in’.</p><p>Michael looked up from his desk, the sight of you made him look even more annoyed.</p><p>“What do you want? And make it quick, I’m busy.” He wasn’t pleased to see you.</p><p>Taken back by his tone, you stuttered your reply, “I thought I’d surprise you, I brought you some coffee and stuff.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and gestured towards his desk, looking back at his laptop and fully ignoring you again.</p><p>You put the goods down and moved to sit opposite him.</p><p>“Why are you sitting down?”</p><p>His question surprised you. “I thought … we could spend some time together. I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”</p><p>Michael slammed his fist on the table, causing you to jump in your seat.</p><p>“TIME? Everybody wants my fucking time Y/N! and I don’t have it. I’m surrounded by the most incompetent team in the world and it seems like you’ve come to join the ranks. I don’t have time for you right now, or any of this shit.” Michael gestured to the coffee, in his anger he had moved his hand too far, causing the burning hot coffee to spill onto the desk and all over your arm and leg.</p><p>You yelped in pain, the tears from the verbal beating mingling with tears of pain. But despite your cry, Michael didn’t even glace at you, far too concerned with the spillage on his laptop.</p><p>“Now look what you’ve done!” ha shouted.</p><p>That was it. The pain of your burning flesh was replaced by anger.</p><p><strong>“There’s just no pleasing you, is there?”</strong> you managed to choke out, slamming the door behind you and not looking back. You wanted to get out of his presence as soon as you could, the emotional pain more unbearable than the blistering burns.</p><p>
  <strong>////</strong>
</p><p>The adrenaline of the situation had finally died down, forcing you to get to the nearest emergency unit to get your burns checked out.</p><p>You whimpered as the doctor dressed it, giving you care instructions. Your face red at the embarrassment of crying in an emergency room by yourself. But it fuelled your anger towards Michael even more, that he had reduced you to such a state. Not a single phone call or text in the hours you had last seen him. It took everything in you to not get the next flight home, to be cradled by your mother after such a painful heartbreak.</p><p>You didn’t want to see his face again, turning your phone off.  You didn’t go home either, driving as far away from the city lights as you could.</p><p>You didn’t realise how far you had driven until you paid attention to the road signs. You had manged to cross state lines, Vegas not being too far away.  You drove towards it, wanting to rest at the closest hotel you could find. The events of the day had tired you out and you hoped the painkillers you were given could knock you out.</p><p>The room was paid for in cash, but you doubt Michael cared enough about you to try to track you down via bank records.</p><p>The elevator up just reminded you of the last elevator you were in, up to Michael’s office, it made you nauseous.</p><p>The room was spacious, with a balcony view of the pretty city lights. It reminded you of how small and insignificant you were. Insignificant to the world and your lover. Nothing you did mattered to either of them. And within a few months these lights would be no more, destroyed by the event that seemed to have destroyed your relationship too.</p><p>You quickly shook your head and made your way to the bed. You knew if you dwelled any longer, the thoughts consuming you may have driven you over the balcony.</p><p>////</p><p>You turned your phone on in the morning. Still no contact from Michael.</p><p>Had you really mattered so little?</p><p>You buried your face back into the pillow to sob into it.</p><p>You muffled sobs and the thoughts going through your head were loud enough to mask the sound of your room door opening and the footsteps making their way towards you.</p><p>The bed dipped and you scooted away. You knew who it was. You could smell his cologne as soon as he got close to you.</p><p>He reached out and you further cocooned yourself, a makeshift shield against whatever he would throw at you now.</p><p>He noticed the dressing on your arm as you pulled your blanket up. He reached forward with shaky hands, gently holding your arm to inspect it, as if you would shatter at the slightest touch.</p><p>Your sobbing died down and you cursed your body at reacting in such a way to his warmth.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, you barely herd it.</p><p>You didn’t reply to him, giving him the silent treatment.</p><p>“Y/N? talk to me please.”</p><p>“the sound of my voice must annoy you,” you whispered back.</p><p>“NO, no please Y/N. Please don’t think that. Don’t ever think that,” he begged.</p><p>“You’ve already said what you wanted to say Michael, now leave,” you demanded in the same tone he used yesterday.</p><p>He scrambled up the bed to face you. The sight of your swollen face and red nose made his heart shatter for the second time in 10 minutes. He had caused you a great deal of pain and he knew it.</p><p>He reached out to stroke your face, but you flinched away, not wanting him anywhere near you.</p><p>He held your injured hand in both hands, placing gentle kisses all over it. “Please Y/N. I’m so sorry. Tell me what I can do.”</p><p><strong>“You were my dream come true</strong> once upon a time Michael, you were everything I ever wanted,” you slowly yanked your hand away, putting it under the covers out of reach. <strong>“But it turns out you’re a fucking nightmare too.”</strong></p><p>Michael looked like a lost child at that moment. He knew he had let the outside world get to him, to cause him to act in that way. You had been physically hurt by him, with a possible scar for the rest of your life. But it didn’t feel good. It wasn’t the type of mark he ever wanted to leave on you. The thought of you, out of all people hating him was incomprehensible. At least before he could blame other things and situations for his loved ones hating him. But this time it was wholly his fault.</p><p>He wasn’t nasty to you in retaliation of something you said, not like his Grandma or Ben.</p><p>This was all on him. He let his rage at the world blind him. It led him to put you in such a state. You, a person who had given him all the love he ever wanted, more than he thought he was worthy of.</p><p>He would spend the rest of eternity on his knees grovelling, to make it up to you. In fact, he thought, a monster such as himself should have been on his knees long ago, he should have taken joy in the simple fact that you even looked at him. Instead this is where we were. He had done what he had always done. He had ruined the good things in life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>"show me you're mine."</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>41."call me that again."</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An argument between the pair of you had broken out in the Hawthorne dorms.</p><p>“you’re a man-whore that cares for no one but himself,” you shouted.</p><p>“Man-whore? Where is all this coming from?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid Michael? I leave for a week and I come back to all these rumours floating about, and pictures of you cosying up to half the school all over snapchat,” you paused to collect your thoughts. “I know we’re new to this, but for someone who talks about loyalty all the time, I didn’t expect this from you just as we became official.”</p><p>You sat on the desk to cool down and catch your breath.</p><p>“I promise you Y/N, it wasn’t what its being made out to be. I’m just a clingy drunk. And that message was meant for you but was sent to someone else by accident,” he explained. “I belong to you, and you only Y/N,” he said softly.</p><p>You knew from his face that he was being sincere, but you were still heated.</p><p>“Prove it then.”</p><p>“What?” Michael asked.</p><p>“I said, prove it, <strong>show me you’re mine,” </strong>you clarified.</p><p>You didn’t know what you were expecting him to do, it was just the first thing your mind could think of saying. You didn’t expect him to drop to his knees, crawling between your legs as you were sitting on his desk.</p><p>He rested his head on your thigh, looking up at you and winking before kissing the bare flesh. He kissed and sucked his way up, marking you along the way to his destination.</p><p>His fingers tickled your outer thighs as he pushed your skirt up, exposing your clothed core to him. He groaned at the sight of the black lacy number. His fingers danced along the hemline, leaving Goose bumps along the way. You let out a whine as he traced your lips with a featherlight touch. Barely there but enough for you to soak the fabric.<br/>You had enough of his teasing. Gripping his blond locks and tugging slightly, urging him to get to it.</p><p>He took no time in pulling your panties off you, exposing you to him and the cool air of the room. You could feel his warm breath on you, making you shiver.</p><p>He smirked and made eye contact with you, before diving in.</p><p>He licked broad strips up to your clit, spreading your wetness around even further. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as his fingers entered the fray.</p><p>You looked down to watch him. Pushing his hair away from his face to get a better view.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” you moaned out, without even thinking about the words leaving your mouth.</p><p>You didn’t realise what you had said until Michael pulled back, looking up at you with wide eyes.</p><p><strong>“Call me that again, “</strong> Michael whispered.</p><p>You gulped, “I said you – You’re such a good boy.”</p><p>He continued his previous actions, now with more vigour. He groaned at the taste of you, the vibrations further tightening the coil in your belly. He was going to show you exactly how good he could be.</p><p>His fingers hitting your G-spot were about to send you over the edge. A final suck on your clit was all it took for you to cum all over his face. Your legs tightened around his head, locking him in place as you found your bearings again.</p><p>You looked down at him again. The sight of his flushed face wet with you was almost enough to send you over the edge again.</p><p>You pulled him up the collar, attaching your mouth to his and tasting yourself on him. Your hand travelled down to the straining bulge in his pants.</p><p>You pulled away, “Do you want your reward for being such a good boy?”</p><p>He whimpered and nodded in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>31."shut up before I kiss you."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>35."kiss me better."</strong>
</p><p>Outpost three had to be one of the most boring stops on your little tour so far. On top that, it was your final stop, therefore Michael had to catch up on all the paperwork before you returned to the sanctuary. You wondered why there was so much to do, everyone in this outpost was just so unremarkable and boring.</p><p>Watching the fire crackle in the fireplace was no longer entertaining. A rustle of paper brought your attention to your husband, working away on the desk. Trying to annoy him was the best you could do for some enrichment.</p><p>“Michael,” you whispered, but there was no reaction from the man.</p><p>“Mikeyyyyy,” you whined, flopping over the arm rest like a child.</p><p>“What is it my love?”</p><p>“I’m bored,” you pouted, “entertain me,” you dramatically fell onto his desk, facing him.</p><p>he shook his head and turned back to his laptop, a little smile on his lips. “I’m almost done, then I shall entertain you all night.”</p><p>The offer was enticing, but you were impatient.</p><p>“I’ll start singing,” you threatened, “I’ll make it sound like dying cats and Venable will have to come in.”</p><p>You started to hum a childish tune, getting ready to sing a random song, before Michael put his finger on your lips, to sush you.</p><p>“<strong>shut up before I kiss you</strong> Y/N.”</p><p>“Oh? Im soooo scared,” you taunted.</p><p>He leaned in and gave you a little peck, both of you smiling at the contact. You tried to follow him as he moved away, but he put a hand between you to stop you.</p><p>“I never said I would give you more now did I,” he smirked, watching your face fall into a pout.</p><p>“You are so mean!” you got off his desk, “I’m telling your dad actually.”</p><p>You blew a raspberry at him, walking back over to your previous seat by the fire. You went to dramatically sit down in your seat. However, you miscalculated and ended up landing on your butt, smacking your head on the wooden frame of the seat.</p><p>Michael shot out of his seat, taking long strides towards you. “Are you okay my love?” he asked with the greatest of concern.</p><p>“No,” you whined, “can you <strong>kiss me better please</strong>?”</p><p>Michael laughed at your request, glad that you were okay. He dramatically rolled his eyes before taking a seat and pulling you on his lap.</p><p>He placed feather light kisses around the slight bump.</p><p>“You’re in the wrong spot actually,” you said.</p><p>“Oh?” he raised his brow, knowing what game you were playing.</p><p>“Here?” he kissed your temple.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Here?” he kissed your cheek.</p><p>“No,” you pointed towards your lips.</p><p>“So here then?” he kissed the tip of your nose.</p><p>“No silly, here,” you smiled and tapped your lips again.</p><p>“Well, why didn’t you just ask then,” he placed a big, sloppy kiss on your lips, the pair of you trying your hardest not to laugh.</p><p>“Feeling better now?”</p><p>“Hmm,” you made a thinking face, “I think I might need some more, just to be sure.”</p><p>He was more than happy to comply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>"next time we get into an argument; I’m reminding you that I took your virginity."</strong></li>
<li><strong> "are you doing that on purpose?"</strong></li>
</ol><p><strong>“are you doing that on purpose?” </strong>asked Michael.</p><p>“Am I doing what on purpose?” you replied.</p><p>Michael walked up behind you, smacking your ass beneath your skirt.</p><p>“Bending over like a bitch in heat,” he spoke into your ear. His hot breath fanning across your face.</p><p>You stood up, pulling your skirt down and dusting yourself off, “I’m so sorry Mr. Langdon, I’m sure I’m distracting you from your work, so I think I’ll get back to my own office.”</p><p>You didn’t get to move much. Michael quickly bent you back over the table, this time with your cheek pressed into the hardwood, giving him full access your behind.</p><p>He pulled your skirt all the way up and drank in the sight of your bare pussy, the reason for your snippy attitude. <br/>Michael had taken your panties from an earlier tryst in the day. You didn’t enjoy the idea of going through your place of work so… exposed. Michael didn’t seem to understand your need to keep up professional standards. Especially since most of these people would never see the light of day in a few months. And anyway, if was anyone caught staring would have their eyeballs seared out by Michael personally.</p><p>You moved your leg to kick his shin, but he had read your thoughts, stropping you in your tracks via a sharp spank to your pussy. The action pulling out a high-pitched whine out of you.</p><p>Michael said nothing, only the sound of his belt and zipper could be heard.</p><p>“You might be complaining about my actions, but your pussy isn’t,” he taunted, showing you his soaked fingers before shoving them into your mouth. You contemplated biting, but another slap to your cunt made you suck.</p><p>Michael slowly pushed into you as you cleaned his fingers. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he pushed in further, making you feel impossibly full. You moaned at the sensation.<br/>Michael let out a sigh of relief, as if he had been waiting for this his whole life, it had actually only been a few hours.</p><p>He began to thrust at a vigorous pace, not giving you a moment to get used to him. He moved to hold your cheeks apart, the sight of him entering you, the way he could see you stretch to accommodate him almost made him cum on the spot.<br/>“I wish you could see yourself right now,” he moaned into your ear. His fingers found your clit, your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the sensation. <br/>The intense amounts of pleasure were making your walls flutter around him.<br/>“Such a good whore for me,” he mumbled out, too lost in the sensations he was feeling right now.</p><p>You couldn’t hold back any longer, cumming on his cock and soaking him. Michael followed not far behind, a string of expletives, followed by him filling you up.<br/>You collapsed on the table as he pulled out, a wave of tiredness taking over you. This was the third time today he had fucked you silly, it wasn’t even 3pm yet.</p><p>“I think you’re the bitch in heat Michael,” you mumbled.</p><p>“Hmm?” he was still in a blissed-out haze.</p><p>“This is the third time You’ve solicited me,” you emphasised the ‘you’ve’ and the ‘me’.</p><p>“And,” you began, peeling yourself off the table, <strong>"next time we get into an argument; I’m reminding you that I took your virginity. </strong>So who’s the whore now?"</p><p>He raised his brow and slowly stalked towards you, forcing you to have to sit on the table. He gripped your chin with one hand, while the other was jerking himself back to hardness.</p><p>“Make that four times then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>"how funny do you think teasing is now?"</strong></li>
<li><strong>"I’d rather have your hands around my throat, but the necklace will do."</strong></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>Michael had treated you to a trip to Paris. A day of shopping was followed by a candle-lit dinner.</p><p> “So,” Michael took a sip of his drink, “did you enjoy your first day here?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled, taking a swig out of your own glass.</p><p>The pair of you had finished with your meal, waiting on dessert. You sighed and happily looked at the skyline. Your table was perfectly placed for a view of the Eiffel Tower and the rooftops of Paris, the champagne and the balmy summer evening added to the romantic atmosphere.</p><p>Michael took your distraction as the perfect opportunity to place one of the first of many surprises on the table. A large velvet jewellery box was waiting for you when you turned your attention back to the table.</p><p>“Michael? What’s this?”</p><p>“Just open it.”</p><p>You gently unfurled the ribbon, your hand shaking a little at the thought of what could be inside. You unlatched the closure, before slowly lifting the lid.</p><p>Michael watched you closely from his side of the table. The way the object reflected onto your face, your gasp and the way you covered your mouth in shock.</p><p>“Michael?” you whispered in awe, at a total loss for words.</p><p>The box housed a diamond encrusted necklace, accented with rubies; set in the metal that complimented your skin tone the most. Your eyes watered at the thought of how much it could have cost.</p><p>“I had it commissioned just for you,” he pointed out. Getting up to your side of the table. He removed the necklace from its box, pulling your hair aside.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t have,” breathed out.</p><p>“Hmm?” he raised his brow, “what would your rather have?” he clasped the necklace, the drop sat perfectly between your breasts.</p><p><strong>"well, I’d rather have your hands around my throat, but the necklace will do," </strong>you teased, laughing at the thought.</p><p>You heard Michael breath out his nose, his fingers slowly made their way around your neck, squeezing lightly and making you gasp.</p><p>You face began to heat up at the action, remembering the other diners around you. Michael lightly stroked your windpipe, before placing a kiss on the back of your neck and moving your hair back.</p><p>He sat at his seat; a smirk painted on his face. You opened your mouth to speak but were interrupted by the dessert being brought to your table. You smiled and thanked the waiter, not noticing the way that Michael’s jaw clenched. The necklace brought the waiters attention to your cleavage and Michael did not like it. You were far too riled up by the thought of his hands around your neck to pay attention to the others around you.</p><p>As you began to dig into your dessert, Michael’s hand travelled up your dress. He had moved his chair in as far as he could.</p><p>You stopped to glare at him and kicked his leg a little.</p><p>It only spurred him on.</p><p>He nudged your legs apart, his hand stroking your through your panties. The action made you squeak, almost loud enough for the table next to you to hear.</p><p>“Stop it,” you whispered.</p><p>Michael didn’t reply, moving your panties to the side and slipping two fingers inside you instead.</p><p>Your leg jerked up on instinct, hitting the table and making a loud noise, leading to a few stares from the other patrons.</p><p>You reached under the table to grab his wrist, to stop him from going any further. “Don’t do this here,” you whispered again.</p><p><strong>"how funny do you think teasing is now?" </strong>he replied, his thumb finding its way to your clit.</p><p>You bit your tongue, taking deep breaths to stop yourself from making any noise or physically reacting. Michael was enjoying your frustrated face and the way the necklace heaved with your breasts. ‘Money well spent’ he thought to himself.</p><p>You turned away from his burning gaze, trying to distract yourself from his ministrations by looking at the skyline. But Michael did not enjoy your eyes elsewhere, inserting a third finger to bring your attention back to him.</p><p>You bit your lip at the stretch and the feeling of tightness in your belly.</p><p>“It’s taking all the self-control I have right now to not fuck you in front of the whole city right now Y/N,” he spoke, loud enough for only you to hear.</p><p>You were no longer fully listening to him, and Michael knew he had driven you almost brainless with his actions. He felt your walls begin to clench around him; waving the waiter over just as the final thrust sent you over the edge.</p><p>You bit your hand to conceal any sounds you could have made. Having to ride out your orgasm with the minimum amount of noise and movement as possible due to your husbands need to do this in public and get his champagne refilled at the same time.</p><p>Once the waiter left, Michael licked his fingers clean before taking a swig of his drink, laughing at the state he had left you in, and the state he was going to bring you to later that night.  </p><p>“This was much better than dessert.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms Meade had been your neighbour for as long as you could remember. The white-picket suburb considered her a weirdo, but you quite liked her. Her eccentricity had a charm to it, and you would look forward to your afterschool conversations with her over the fence in the back yard.  <br/>You were in for a shock when you returned home from your first collage semester. The neighbours had become a lot more friendly to the woman. Everyone and their literal mother always smiling and engaging in mundane conversation they hadn’t given her in years. <br/>The cause of all this?<br/>Michael.<br/>Michael was a boy that Miriam had taken in a few months ago. Her new ‘son’ was the talk of the town. You understood why when you were first introduced. He was handsome and extremely charming. His dazzling blue eyes seemed to bewitch high-school girls and house-wives a like. Apparently, he spent the summer as a pool boy, and something told you he was offered more than cash and an ice-cold Coke. <br/>You had quickly become friends with the boy next door, sharing a mutual interest in Emo classics and retro slashers. Your recent conversation with Michael was interrupted by Miriam’s doorbell. <br/>He rolled his eyes and sighed, before going to get the door. <br/>You heard the shrill voice of a woman, and a quick thankyou from Michael, before he shut the door. He re-entered the room, with a plate of cookies balanced in one hand, you could see the flex of his bicep as he carried it in.<br/>“Who was that?” you asked.<br/>“Mrs. Jones baked some extra cookies, so she dropped them off,” he smiled. <br/>You raised your eyebrow, “Jones? Jones never bakes extra. Trust me. In all those PTA bake sales, she prided herself is making the precise amount,” you said.<br/>Michael only laughed and shrugged, before inhaling one. <br/>“And,” you also took one, “she lives three streets away,” you pointed out. <br/>“What can I say,” Michael dusted crumbs off his face, “MILFs love me.” He winked as you rolled your eyes, pressing ‘play’ on your game of Mario Kart that was so rudely interrupted. <br/>You almost threw the plate at him when you lost for the 5th time in a row. <br/>“You must be cheating!”<br/>He only stuck his tongue out in reply. <br/>“You know what, I’m bored of this let’s go to the skatepark or something, I have some new roller-skates I need to break in,” you suggested.<br/>“Aww, is someone a sore loser,” he fake pouted. You threw a pillow at him in retaliation, before going to get you skates.<br/>////<br/>Your trip to the park was cut short when Michael fell off his skateboard. He had scraped himself up and being the ever-dramatic drama queen, he leaned on you to limp home. <br/>“You’re lucky no one was there to see you fall boy wonder, Imagine the gossip tomorrow,” you laughed, sitting him down on his bed. <br/>He grumbled in response, you only laughed harder, going to get the first aid kit. <br/>Michael had taken his boots and trousers off by the time you returned, you assumed it was to make cleaning his scrapes easier. He dangled his legs off the bed as you knelt tend to his knees. <br/>The room was silent, expect for Michael’s hissing and groaning when you removed the little bits of rock or applied the disinfectant.<br/>“Stop being a baby,” you mumbled focusing on your work of patching him up.<br/>You finished and looked up, Michael’s intense gaze left you speechless for a minute, all coherent thought gone from your brain. Michael wasn’t faring any better, your hands on his thighs were driving him crazy.<br/>“Elbows?” you broke the silence.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I need to do your elbows,” you stuttered. <br/>He nodded, leaning back to let you get up on the bed. He kept the kit on his lap, hoping to cover the straining in his boxers. <br/>You repeated the process, finishing the dressing with an “All done.”<br/>You were already putting the contents of the kit away before Michael noticed, too late for him to stop you from lifting it out his lap. <br/>Your face heating up as you noticed the wet patch and straining erection he was hiding. <br/>Michael began to stutter something out, but you interrupted him, “does it hurt?” <br/>You put the box down somewhere. Your fingers travelled up his thighs, lightly stroking his clothed cock. <br/>“Ahhh, so much,” he whined. <br/>“Let me see,” you said in a low voice, hoping he couldn’t hear the shyness in your voice.<br/>He made a show of slowly pulling his top off, “Ms Mead would be mad if I ruined the shirt,” he smirked at you. <br/>You bit you lip and kept your hands to yourself as he pulled the waistband of his boxers. His cock sprung out, hitting his lower tummy and leaving a string of precum. You were fascinated by how pretty it was. <br/>You gently held the shaft and Michael sighed at the softness of your hand, fully leaning back into his pillows. <br/>You lightly stroked the precum all over his shaft, teasing the tip with your thumb on occasions. His moans and whines were getting louder, the sound was music to your ears. The more noise he made, the more confident you became. <br/>Michael let out a frustrated groan when you slowed down, just as he was about to reach his peak. He looked at you with pleading eyes, but you only smiled in response, almost stopping all together. <br/>“Please,” he whined.<br/>“Please what?” you wanted him to beg. <br/>“Please please let me cum, I’ll be so good I promise.”<br/>“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely,” You sped up your movements again, Michael had a vice grip on the sheets, his eyes screwed shut. <br/>You lightly tapped his cheek, “keep your eyes on me.” He quickly nodded. <br/>He began to twitch again, before he gasped and lifted his hips off the bed. Ropes of cum painted his abdomen and chest, and you stroked him through the aftershocks. <br/>His blissed-out face and red cheeks were a sight to behold, you wished you could have that image painted and put in a museum to be admired for generations to come (or cum).<br/>“You’re such a messy boy Michael,” you held you hand up to show him. <br/>He gently grabbed your wrist, bringing it to his face. He made a show of licking up your palm and to your fingertips, before taking you fingers to his mouth and gently sucking. </p><p>You shuddered at the feeling, and the unspoked promise of what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>